dragonsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
CotCK EP1P1
PART 1: Wayward '''A wealthy, influential, Dwarven (Runedorian) entrepeneur in the city of Ravenport contacts the PC’s via Courier. His name is [[CotCK EP1 NPCS|Ulriff Stormbrewer]] and he is looking to hire a group of talented, tough, adventurer types to assist him in a matter of utmost secrecy. He informs the PC’s that he has been scouring the realms for young upstarts whom in he see’s that certain heroic grit that all great heroes possess.''' ''You're all currently unaware any of each other exist. You go about your normal lives unaware that in a few short moments a chain of events will be set in motion that will change your lives and possibly the lives of the entire world FOREVER.'' '''Ask players where they are at this VERY MOMENT and what they are doing.''' ''A man dressed in a patchwork malange of different leathers and furs stinking of the road stands before you. '''''"'ello, Imperial Courier I have a letter and a box for you... from a... Ulriff Stormbrewer of Ravenport. Sign here for the benefactors reciept of delivery..."''''' with that he doffs his hat and bids you good day. In your hands you hold a strange, rather heavy scroll case with no markings, and a small ornately carved wooden box reinforced with metal strappings and held shut by a very sturdy and very dwarven looking lock. What do you do?'' '''Hand out the [[The letter from Ulriff|letters]] to the Pc's. Once read Pc's can decide their next course of action but ultimately they will need transportation and gear.''' ''You all set off to procure gear for your trip. You all have a whole tenday before your'e supposed to meet Ulriff and Sarog in Dawnshore which is more than enough time to find everything you want.'' '''MARKETS TO BUY GEAR:''' * A travelling Rajakani [[Merchant Caravan 1|Merchant Caravan.]] * [[Undertree's Trading Post]] * [[The Eastmarket Bizarre]] * [[Various Smiths, Craftsmen, and Merchants]] '''The PC's can now set out upon their journeys. I have made them all within a 5 day ride of Dawnshore. The journey for the most part will be uneventful until they reach the town of WAYWARD where Merima lives.''' '''EVENTS AND DESCRIPTIONS ON THE PC'S JOURNEY''' * "The sun breaks through the clouds pouring gorgeous, radiant light across the rolling moors. The grassy hills sparkle like emeralds as the warm light refracts through the dew. The cold mist that had veiled your surroundings all morning lifts like a stage curtain to a scene of majestic natural beauty. * You pass a long train of peasents shuffling down the dusty road, their faces obscured by an impenatrable layer of dirt and grime. Some carry shovels, rakes, or other farming implements over their shoulders. A young human girl looks up at you as you pass, her wide sparkling blue eyes meeting yours in a very strange and surreal sort of moment where time slows to a crawl. She smiles at you and youre suddenly awashed in a divine warmth that you cannot explain, as if your god had sent her to assure you that everything is going to be fine... * The landscape slowly changes from claustorphobically dark canopied forests, to rolling hills, to flatlands, and back to hills again. You're grateful for your safety but the journey is quite boring and your saddle is beginning to chaffe your thighs. * The Rajakani merchant's caravan you purchased your gear from invites you to ride within their ranks as a safety measure.You accept and are introduced to the caravan's '''''"Ra'Jha"''''' or elder a surprisingly nimble and sprite old Rajakani man named ''Jengo ''whom warms up to you after you share a bottle of ''Taka'' a Rajakani liquor drink infused with a psychoactive herb that acts as a heavy sedative and painkiller. Your trip is spent drinking and hearing long winded tales of the Rajakani homeland.